Sure I can't talk you into calling me 'sir?
by kishiBEES
Summary: Fugo and Narancia are always arguing over who is the 'superior' gangsta: does it come with age, with contribution, or does it come from whoever sucks Bruno off better? - Threesome smut with polyamory undertones and low key Fugo angst. This is actual smut, first chapter isn't but it's still smut. Heads up.
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be simple Porn-without-plot but a lot of meta later and a build up chapter and here we go...

I got slightly off track so I'm puting them in chapters because this 'build up' was so long...  
written because of this flash back bit in purple haze feedback:

"You can call me Fugo. We're even."  
"Sure I can't talk you into calling me 'sir'?"  
...back then, Fugo and Narancia were on even ground. Buccellati had saved them both. They were both working to pay him back. There was little difference between them.  
Which of them was superior? Narancia had been convinced age was most important.  
Fugo would have to find the answer for himself.

* * *

Fugo had a day off. It was early in the evening and he was leisurely at home, in his room, doing nothing worthwhile. Fugo sat the chair slightly facing away from the door but he liked to have it out of the corner of his eye, and he liked to have the door open. He didn't want to over analyse his slight claustrophobia. Wasting his time, he refused to spend his spare time to 'noble pursuits' like refining any of his skills. He was cozied up in his chair reading through a girlish magazine, 'wasting' his higher intellect on reading star signs. He avoided his star sign, he didn't really want to think about himself when he was alone - he forced his brain to think of different things.

He liked to look at his friends' signs and laugh at the irony; but he only knew Mista and Narancia's signs. When he had asked Abbacchio what his was it didn't end well and he'd never considered Buccellati would share. He could have figured it out from his birthday but Buccellati didn't like to share his birthday. Once he saw Narancia ask (an obvious attempt to get in his good books after joining behind his back) and Buccellati made a point of saying it was unimportant.

Let's see… Mista was a Sagittarius. Ah, there it was. He choked on a laugh as he read it - readjusting himself in his seat by slinging his legs over the arm and bringing the bright pink magazine closer to his face. This is what he read them for, simple ironic coincidences like this. He read it to himself again:

" _Sagittarius has several lucky numbers other than 4. The numbers 3, 12 and 21 are also good for this sign, and might even prove to be lucky lottery numbers for the sign. Dates that include these numbers can also be lucky, especially if they coordinates with other lucky elements for the sign. For example, if April 3rd fell on a Thursday, the day would be especially lucky for the sign since it would be the 3rd day of the 4th month."_

He considered being mean and sending Mista a picture but he knew Mista was too superstitious. He heard a rattle of keys in the distance followed by a few groans and squeaking doors. This was why he kept his door open at all times – no it wasn't really that but he could lie to himself. Passione shared keys to each other's houses and flats (except Abbacchio who had only given a spare to Buccellati with a grumble and a threat that he should only be called on in emergencies, followed by a few glares to everyone else). Fugo let people visit often, since he hated to be alone. Alone with his mind. He heard a mumble that sounded like Buccellati's voice which headed to the kitchen and then a separate thump of feet on the stairs.

Bruno never liked to come up stairs to his bedroom. He must be making himself a drink, and if Fugo was right he'd then be heading to the living room. Unless Bruno summoned him Fugo wasn't required to go down to talk to him. He reminisced on the thought of being so close to someone that he didn't need to be close. Bruno was distant like that. He thought he was probably worn out from a mission today that he wouldn't want to talk much, and it made sense to want to relax in the silent company of another's house than to return to an empty house.

Fugo peered up over the magazine as soon as the footsteps reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to his room. The other person – Narancia – walked into his room without a break in his step or a moment to announce himself. Rude and reckless as ever. He walked across from the door and swung his body onto the bed, arms cupping behind his head lying down and crossing his feet. Fugo's blood boiled for a moment over the carelessness. He eyed Narancia's shoes on his bed but didn't say anything.

He didn't notice until Narancia made remarked. "Oh, huh? Oh!" Fugo looked down at his hands to see he'd already ripped the magazine in half, his teeth were making grating sounds. Narancia childishly pulled at his shoes, legs in the air refusing to sit up to do it, and threw them to the side. "Right, right, no shoes on the bed…" Fugo made an _'hmph'_ sound and put the two piles of magazine papers in his hands together, the slid them under his chair. At least he was trying to be considerate, Narancia was just foolish at times.

Narancia stretched out his limbs, made a show of wriggling his toes through his socks and returned to his previous nonchalant position. Fugo eyed him, turning back in his chair to sit properly. He never noticed how subconsciously he would always try to act what he was raised to be: 'proper', in front of Narancia. He put his hand on his chin and folded his leg over his knee. He could tell Narancia was going to eventually tell him so Fugo gave in and bit the bait. "How was the mission with Buccellati?" Narancia was going to boast, he always did.

Narancia closed his eyes and rolled onto his side towards Fugo, propping his head up and pouted out his lips as he spoke. "Oh you know~ same old." He wavered his hand in circles. "I just saved the day again, saved Buccellati's life, improved our status with the town folk-"

Fugo dropped his head in his hand, letting his cheek's fat squash up against his eye. "Oh you mean you actually followed orders for once? Or did you only 'save' Buccellati's life by putting it in danger to start with?"

" _HEY!_ " Narancia's wavering arm slammed against the bed mattress. "It wasn't me! We ran into a rival gang! It wasn't part of the plan at all! If my Aerosmith hasn't seen them coming we'd have been killed!" He pointed at himself a few times then rolled around and undid his skirt buckle. Fugo groaned at his impoliteness. He eyed him undressing but suddenly felt shy a looked away. Narancia pulled up his top under the skirt and yanked it down to show off a small zipper just above his hip bone. " _See?_ " He showed off the wound.

Fugo eyed it. Bruno must have healed him up from a stab wound of some sort. He suddenly felt awful… but not in the way he thought he should. He didn't feel bad about teasing or disbelief of Narancia's work – he always boasted when he did well – but that wound and how Bruno healed it. Why did it bother him? Why did the vision of Bruno's fingers there hit him so hard? He looked away.

Narancia's face went from anger to a blank face of confusion, like he looked when doing maths. "Heeeey? What?"

"Nothing! Leave off!"

Narancia snorted out a disapproving sound and propped his head back up. He didn't bother putting his shirt back down and fiddled with the zipper handle with the other hand making metallic clanging sounds. "Sooo… How many is that now?" It was rhetorical. He started making a show of counting on his fingers out loud. Narancia knew exactly how many, he kept track often enough he didn't need to count but sometimes he put on a show just to mock. "There's the time with that traitor, oh and that time when we were gonna get pizza… and… then… yeah!" He made a loud giggle. "Ohhh- boy that's 41 missions this year, and 27 I've saved the day on! And I'm just an 'idiot kid' huh! I'm going to out rank you soon with how good I'm doing." He lowered his eyelids and smiled cheekily at Fugo.

Fugo continued to look away from him. He wasn't angry… was he grumpy? He felt rotten but he knew he wasn't angry. It was true: he didn't get put on as many missions as Narancia, he didn't want to think about it. He knew Narancia wasn't aware but that had hit a cord with him as well. The zipper had too. He didn't get why that was.

Fugo hated how he couldn't be trusted on as many missions as some newbie like Narancia. Well, Narancia had been with them for a few years now but the constant competition Narancia forced him into. He was starting to feel bummed out about how much more time Buccellati and Narancia got to spend together because of the missions. Ugh! Stupid! That shouldn't bother him! Why? He shut his eyes and pushed those thoughts out. "It doesn't matter how many missions you've been on I'm still your superior. I've been with the gang longer!"

Narancia paused, and made a show of pointing his chin in an effort to look like he was thinking. "Ohh? But that's a bit dumb isn't it, Fugo?"

Fugo snapped his head back at him. What's he on about. " _Dumb_?!"

"Yeahhh…." He tilted his head at him. Narancia drawled his sentence out slowly. "I mean if we're judging whose superior… based on longevity," Fugo stopped listening for a moment as he felt a bud of pride. He remembered teaching Narancia that word. "…Then wouldn't _I_ ," Narancia pointed at himself, "be _your_ ," he pointed at Fugo, "superior, since I'm older? Hmmm?"

Fugo's face quickly scrupled up. "This again?!" He snapped at him and rearranged his sitting position to be leading forward, legs apart. "How often do I have to tell you until it sinks in? That's not how it's judged!" He knew he was joking but since that zipper he was feeling gross and he couldn't take the small teasing.

"Then how is it judged! You keep changing the rules so you win!" _Win? Is this a game? Is my worth a game to you? Is that really what you think?!_ Fugo's hand clawed at his hair, pushing it aggressively out of his eyes, only to fall back in his eyes when he let go and started scratching the back of his head. His breathing elevated.

"You fucking know this isn't a game! Stop trying to fight me! How often do I have to tell you? You're so stupid! You only think of this as a game! Can't you grow up?"

"Hey! You're the one who's making me feel like shit! Always telling me to grow up and then you won't even let me prove it to you that I have!"

They had both stood up by this point. Fugo's breath wouldn't slow. He hated this feeling. He looked at the door and thought of how loud he'd already been. _Calm. Calm. Calm… Calm… Please… Shit!_ He started to feel even worse when he remembered Bruno was downstairs. He was probably judging him. He and Narancia would probably talk about this, about how shitty he was, about how he couldn't control anything, how he was so toxic and how they were so happy to be alone together on their fun little missions! Without him! They didn't need him at all! Damn it! There was that shitty feeling again.

Narancia's body relaxed and he fell back to sitting on the bed. He always got caught up in Fugo's emotions and forgot how fragile he was. How easy he was to break. "I'm sorry, Fugo. I just wanted to impress you… I'll try harder next time!"

" _No_ … No… I'm sorry I got carried away, I shouldn't have yelled. You've come a long way you should be proud. I should be encouraging you more, not holding you back," _Like me,_ "I guess I was just jealous…" _Of how close you two are getting. Are you going to leave me too? I want to impress you too._ "Of your progress."

A long pause surrounded them and Narancia looked at the door as well. "Well… We… Well… What do you actually think proves superiority? As a gang member?"

Fugo continued to stare off for a while. Narancia started to think it was wrong to continue talking about that. Fugo turned and walked over to his window. He wanted any excuse not to look at Narancia while he felt so ashamed. He was thinking about the question.

"I guess… It's whoever can please Buccellati best. He is our immediate boss after all."

Narancia relaxed back. Fugo gave out a smug laugh. "Well there's no way to actually judge that- Buccellati would never say," He sat back down, more hesitantly and eventually relaxed back into place.

It was then that Narancia started laughing. He was looking at the floor, then the ceiling, then he rolled back on the bed. He started buckling up his skirt while he laughed as if distracting himself from whatever the joke was.

"What? What? …What is it?"

Narancia continued laughing and looking away, he then rolled back into propping his head up. " _Well_ ," Fugo raised his eyebrows at him beckoning him to go on. "No… No…"

"What?"

Narancia waved his hand at him. "I shouldn't say~! You're still a kid! So young! I should be an adult!"

"Shut up! You're not that much older than me! Stop with the old man jokes and tell me!"

Narancia paused, continuing to giggle under his breath. He looked at Fugo, straight in the eyes, then giggled again and had to recollect himself. He looked down for a while. "Ok… ok," He laughed again then looked back up and pointed. " _Well_ , there is one way, to judge pleasure."

Fugo looked at him, dumb smacked. What was he talking about? He raised his eyebrows further and leaned forward. Rolling his hand to encourage. He was completely lost.

"Well, it involves…" He shrugged and looked away, his face was getting red. It must be a good joke. "Fluid."

Fugo still didn't get it. Was Narancia losing his marbles? He bet it was really simple. He squinted. And leaned more forward making more expressions of misunderstanding.

Narancia groaned. He really didn't want to be blunt about it. He felt he was sweating but there's no way he can't say… Well… He looked at him.

Narancia moved his hand up. He opened his mouth with a pout, looking into Fugo's eyes, then made a tube with his hand. He held his hand up to his lips then made up and down motions towards his lips, followed by suckling sounds. He raised his eye brows at Fugo. He made the motions for a while until he saw it dawn on Fugo's face. Fugo's face went into a brighter red than any of his angry faces had ever been, he gasped and clutched his face, falling back into his chair backing away from the lewd hand gesture.

Fugo cursed himself that he was so weak that it took him so long. He cursed himself double that seeing Narancia make that gesture… He felt weird about it. He gulped and shouted in a whispered voice " _ **Cum?!**_ " Narancia burst into laughter and wriggled on the bed rolling to face away from him laughing too hard. Fugo's nose twitched. He didn't want to think that just talking about sex would get him this flustered. Even if it was a joke. He didn't know what to do. Narancia obviously thought it was a joke but. Fugo eyed at Narancia's legs which were rubbing together. No, no... No. Don't think that, don't think too hard about it. He shook his head to keep himself from thinking about him.

Eventually Narancia bounced back to sit on the end of the bed, this time crossing his legs and leaning forward awkwardly. Fugo replied astonished. "No way…"

"What?!"

"No way…"

"Hey I was joking! Don't! I told you you were too young-"

"No! That's infantile!"

"Oh come on!"

"Childish!"

"Hey, Hey… You can't say you've never thought of-"

"What What what? No! No, N What?"

"I mean," Narancia looked at the open door, and cupped around his mouth with a hand, looking back at Fugo. He felt like teasing a bit, and… well he felt like entertaining the thought now. "You've seen him right? You're not an idiot right?"

"What?! What are you saying! No way! Why are you assuming I even, _like?_ "

"Come on, be real with me here. Everyone has that one friend that, well if they asked, you wouldn't say no, you know?"

This is so dumb he can't believe he's talking about this, _with Narancia_. No way. Why did he always assume? Why did he always peg Narancia for too innocent for this? "No.. I.. No… How…" He felt so panicked and flustered.

How did Narancia even know he was for …Were his thoughts about him that… When they were at the beach last time, was it obvious he had looked? Damn it he hated thinking about this but… Well he didn't really want to admit the conversation was fun, he didn't want to stop talking about it but he was too private to think about talking about it so openly.

"Ehhhhh… Whatever man, I mean I would." Something about Narancia seemed like he was upset that Fugo didn't think the same.

"Yeah… I guess… But…"

Narancia cheered up again straight away and cupped his chin in both hands gazing at Fugo with a smile. " _'Yeah'_?"

Fugo sat back and crossed his legs, he felt so on display. He crossed his arms and looked away, conveniently looking at his door. His heart started to ache a bit. He wanted to talk about this with Narancia but somehow he also didn't want to have Narancia talk to him about it. He didn't understand what he was feeling. "He does have nice features, I guess."

"Oh? No way? Not him then who?"

"What?"

"You know that one friend who you would, if they asked, you know?" Fugo was taken aback, he flushed again. That one friend? He couldn't think, he hadn't thought about it… Had he? He didn't want to say, he didn't want to answer. Not that he had an answer that he knew of. "Is it Abbacchio?"

" _What_?!"

"No? I mean you were asking his star sign a while back-" Fugo tightened up. "Seriously not Buccellati? I mean…" He tilted his head as if Fugo should admit it. There was a long pause. Narancia sat back on the bed and uncrossed his legs and let his legs line up with each other. It was as if he was trying to close himself off but didn't want to be obvious about it. "You're…" It seemed hard for him to speak, and the sentence came out very bleak and slowly, "Not straight are you?" He looked away as if he never considered Fugo might be.

"I- I don't? I don't know some girls are, I mean nice but I-" He felt so much more comfortable talking about this with Mista. He breathed out to calm himself. "I mean, let's say theoretically. If suddenly we were all attacked by a stand, and, we could only beat it, by," He waved his hand around in the air. "All of us having sex, I wouldn't say, that would be a bad... thing?" He felt slightly better, for some reason he didn't want Narancia thinking he wasn't into men.

Narancia grinned and leaned forward again, lightly punching his arm. "You dog."

He laughed a bit, "It's not like that,"

"Oh…" Narancia leaned in a bit and made the same whispering gesture. "You mean a pass around?"

Fugo found himself rather shocked, he never really thought that Narancia would be so… blunt. Or have lewd thoughts at all for that matter. He expected this conversation from Mista. Or even Abbacchio when he was feeling like making them uncomfortable. Narancia continued. "Well I was thinking…"

"What?"

"Like," He looked away again. "Is that what the holes are for?"

Fugo choked and fell back into his seat's backing. "What?!"

"Easy access-"

" _What_!"

Narancia's face flushed up. He looked away at the window and quickly changed the conversation, he didn't want him to think too long on the fact that he had… thought about it. He tried to play it off like he was just teasing. It did honestly feel good to feel like the 'teacher' for once with how flushed Fugo was getting. "But you know… I bet Buccellati really knows how to do it,"

Fugo shook his head and flushed up looking away from him as well, this time looking at the door. He looked only long enough to register Bruno standing in the door way, leaning against the frame, arms crossed, legs also, holding a file of some sort in one of his crossed hands.

Fugo's shock manifested quite literally in an attempt to show respect he jumped out his chair, elbowing Narancia's arm and knocking back his chair so hard it fell on its side, knocking a few books off the bookshelf behind him. His body was stiff and alert but he couldn't seem to speak.

"HEY! Wh- _AHH!_ " Narancia reacted to getting hit with a short spurt of anger only long enough to realize what had happened and jump up to Fugo's side. " _Ah!_ " He was equally lost for words.

Bruno blinked a few times. "I take from… this, I'm interrupting something?" _Shit!_ Fugo swore at himself internally, he knew this was a stupid reaction, he should be better under pressure but it was personal to him. He'd completely over estimated from his body language. Had he just got there? He was about to play it cool when he realized Narancia was not as quick to realize.

"I can explain! Buccellati! I didn't mean it I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so disrespectful!"

"Sorry? For what… Narancia you haven't been speaking _ill_ of me _have_ you?"

Fugo felt an undertone and he could no longer tell whether Bruno knew what they had been talking about or was trying to catch them out. His tone was mocking in a strange way.

Narancia gulped, he looked like a deer in the head lights. He looked at Fugo with wide eyes begging him to help him out of this. He had no idea what to say or do, he didn't seem to understand what had happened in the slightest. He stuttered. "F, f, Br… I uh, I, _uh_!" He looked at Bruno, then at Fugo, he looked between them both before landing on Fugo and whining under his breath.

Fugo took a deep breath in. He'd reacted poorly and stuck them both into this. He stiffened up and pronounced his voice. "I was telling Narancia how I want to have sex with you!" He could tell Bruno knew. He knew there was no point in covering it up, but he could at least bite the bullet.

Bruno blinked a dozen timed and his head moved back. His face went from sharp to an expression that seemed like he was lost. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. A pause and then he cleared his throat.

"I," He cleared his throat again. "That was not what I thought I overheard…" Shit! Fugo slumped his shoulders down and his knees loosened without him willing it. He hit himself in the face and flushed up. Narancia continued looking at the two completely bewildered at what had happened. Fugo cursed inwardly. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He'd really miscalculated. What can he possibly say now to explain it? He thought he was being noble by biting the bullet for Narancia. Bruno started staring at his feet and avoiding them.

Narancia's body was still stiff when he finally registered what had happened. He pushed an arm out in front of Fugo and held one up to himself. "Sir-!" Crap he forgot Buccellati hated being called 'Sir'- "Buccellati! Don't listen to him, it was me, Fugo's just covering for me! He doesn't even want to-" He panicked and sighed. He didn't want Fugo to pay for him but he was panicking now. He breathed heavily looking at the two again, in a different frantic way. How could he explain this without making it worse? Tell the truth right? He was going to be embarrassed anyway he might as well be completely embarrassed. "I, we, we were joking about which one of us was superior as a gang member- and he said which one-" He paused a looked back at Fugo who just held his head in his hands and shook his head, "c… could _'please'_ you better and- It I, _it was a joke_ but it got out of hand- He doesn't really mean it, I was…"

Bruno cupped his forehead with his fee hand and leaned further against the door. He shook his head and tried to recompose himself. The situation took him entirely by surprise.

Everyone stood in Fugo's bedroom in an incredibly awkward silence. Eventually there was a small chuckle coming from Bruno that no one recognized, not evening Bruno himself. He sighed out and recollected himself. He rolled his head up and then let his head rest up. "Well…" He paused as he continued to regain himself. "Supposing this isn't a _very poor_ joke, which I _don't_ find funny," He refolded his arms. "I don't have objections."

Fugo stayed stuck in his space. Did he understand that correctly too? He kept his hands covering his face. Narancia seemed smarter to it this time. He looked at them both. "Y… You mean..?" He pointed at himself and then Bruno, and then Fugo, and cycled. He couldn't hide a wide smile.

Buccellati replied. "Don't ask and you won't get." Narancia broke out a squeal stepping forward while Fugo sank into himself. He couldn't believe this was happening, he blanked out.

Narancia bound forward and shook at Bruno's arms. "Y- Y You mean it? You'll let me- us? Seriously? If you said I could I would- If you want me to I will!" He was stuttering from excitement, and looked back at Fugo a few times. Buccellati gave a warm smile and let Narancia shake him.

Fugo finally let himself back into reality. "W- Wait a minute! But that doesn't actually prove anything! That's just- It's _sex_! It doesn't prove- and even if it proved superiority so what? What would that even mean?!" He got that pang again watching Narancia's excitement.

Narancia pouted and turned back to him. "Well… Obviously you'd be lower ranked than me."

"That means nothing!"

Buccellati butted in, looking up from Narancia he locked eyes with Fugo. "If my superiority means _pleasing_ me, then, would that mean you'd have to _please_ whoever _'won'_?"

Fugo hitched, he flinched back and could feel his entire body blush. Narancia cooed and stared back at him again. " _Oooh_ , I like that."

Fugo gulped. He suddenly felt inclined to go through with this. "You won't beat me."


	2. Chapter 2

Before Fugo could backtrack Buccellati replied. "May I sit down then?" Without thinking Fugo stumbled behind himself to pick up his chair. It was graceless but eventually he go it up straight and moved it towards Buccellati.

Buccelatti took a step forward, placing his file down on a shelf by the door. He lingered his hand on the door midway between the door and the newly placed chair. He looked at Fugo and then the door. "May I?"

Fugo didn't really want to close the door but he nodded anyway. He mumbled a "Yes." And Buccellati closed the door behind him, gently turning the handle so it didn't make a noise – apart from the click from releasing the handle. He sat down facing them.

Fugo stood awkwardly next to Narancia. He was starting to have a realisation that this was really happening. _It was happening._ He was jolted out of his thoughts by Narancia elbowing him repeatedly. He couldn't contain his excitement. While Fugo stood there trying to take in the events and adjust himself to it Narancia moved forward. Buccellati just looked at Fugo and tilted his head. Fugo blushed and looked away. He needed to be eased into this but it didn't seem like that was an option available to him.

While Fugo looked at his shuffling feet and tried to recompose himself Narancia had closed the gap. Narancia's confidence seemed to falter for a moment. "Uh, Buccellati, are you sure?" Bruno nodded. Narancia fiddled with his hands and gulped. "You mean I, we should…" Fugo looked up as Narancia looked back at him as if looking for the words. _Why are you looking at me? You're the one who initiated this. How could he suddenly be so shy about it?_ Narancia moved his mouth around. His breath hitched, why did it seem so hard for him to say it now? "Can I touch you, down there?"

"Well that was the implication."

"Ooh, oh ok, ok… Ok…" Narancia fiddled with his skirt, looking between the floor and Buccellati. He calmed his breathing then looked at Fugo. His gaze lingered for a while then he looked back at the floor again, and then frowned. He stood up straight and gave Fugo a deep glare trying to indicate to him a rival.

Fugo blinked a few times. He'd forgotten that Bruno had turned it into a 'game'. He took a moment to register what the glare meant. He still couldn't move. Narancia moved forward to Bruno's side. He draped his arms around Bruno's shouldered and tilted his chest in – which pushed out his hips. It was an obvious attempt to look like those models in magazines; that must be what Narancia thought 'sexy' was. His hands were delicate and hovered, barely comfortable touching him – yet he had cozied up to Bruno in non-sexual situations a hundred times. His face moved closer to Bruno's neck. Fugo watched, Bruno didn't turn to face Narancia and Fugo found himself catching Bruno's eyes. It suddenly became hard for him to breathe.

Narancia's hands stared to become firmer. One placed with Bruno's lace, fiddling before slipping into his coat, touching at his chest. His thumb rubbed him trying to grope. His fingers were frantic and nervous. He was trying to see his body through feeling. Narancia's body twitched forward and his breath was deep. Bruno felt the warmth of his breathing on his neck. He spoke in a breathy whisper. "C… Can I kiss you too?"

Fugo could tell he was desperate but partially doing it as an act… but when he heard that and the combination with Bruno's deep blue eyes on him… His face felt tight, he could feel his jaw muscles tighten in reaction, and his nose. He could feel his nose and eyes in a weird way. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. He wanted to think he wasn't aroused already. Narancia was doing it and Fugo felt like the action was hitting him harder already. He gulped loudly as he watched Bruno's head move towards Narancia's. His eyes stayed on him. Those eyes were making his chest feel weird. He stood glued in his place even when Bruno moved his eyes away from him. He felt ignored.

Their faces were so close. His head moved forward to meet Narancia's half open mouth. Fugo's head moved forward watching intently. Bruno kissed him. It was so innocent and gentle. Just a peck on the lips, but it left Narancia moaning for more. Those arms moved back up from trailing his chest and shoulders. They tightened into a hug around his neck and shoulder, one hand cupping gently his jaw line from under his hair.

He seemed to be pulling Bruno back in but Bruno went willingly. There was a sharp sound of sticky lips opening and meeting. Bruno licked his lips, and in the close range also Narancia's. He tilted his head in and their teeth grazed. Fugo's thighs tightened together as he watched their open mouths. He could see Narancia's tongue hang out and meet Bruno's. Bruno's circled around his and their tongues trailed over the inside of each other's lips, occasionally the tongues would meet and flick each other.

Fugo wondered how it tasted. The wet slobbery moaning he could hear from Narancia's open mouth made it sound delicious. He gulped, his mouth felt so wet, he gulped again. He didn't even realize his hand was already tugging at his trousers trying to readjust himself more comfortably under the heat. As Narancia moved in for more, Fugo peered forward to see more. Narancia was ravenous. Their open-mouth kiss turned into a closed one. Fugo could only imagine how they tongues were moving now. He shook his hips trying to loosen how tight his trousers felt.

There was another click of mouths separating followed by a breathy whine. Fugo's eyes focused on the line of saliva that fell from Narancia's open mouth. His face… Fugo had only seen that expression in… in… lewd things. His mouth continued to hang open and his eyes dreamily gazed into Bruno's. Bruno licked Narancia's bottom lip once more then moved his head away, Narancia's moved forward whining still but moved back when he felt it was unwanted.

Narancia's arms tightened then relaxed over his body and started to roam again as he pushed his chest in more. His head nuzzled into Bruno's neck and he sighed out a few times when he realized he couldn't kiss his covered neck. When it looked like Narancia was ready to strip him, Bruno finally moved his hand from the arms of the chair. He showed is palm out to Fugo. His fingers beckoned.

Fugo watched his fingers. He was panicked. He wanted to join in and he was glad he was being welcomed but he didn't know what he wanted. What could he possibly want Fugo to do that Narancia couldn't? His breath hitched with panic. Bruno was still looking away from Fugo. His head tilted up for Narancia's head to fit. His hand moved to his thigh and he stroked it. "Sit."

Fugo looked at his lap. He wasn't ready yet, and that just made Fugo suddenly away of how heated his own crotch was just from that display. He gulped and closed the gap hesitantly. Narancia titled his head to him, he looked aroused too but he also seemed defensive. Fugo raised his knee onto the seat around Bruno's leg. It wouldn't be comfortable, but he managed to hover himself over Bruno's lap. His back curved as he held himself up on the chairs back, he managed to slide a leg through the chair arm. That immediately locked him into place. He didn't think it through. He couldn't keep a distance anymore and he ended sitting over his legs, barely missing having his groin meeting Bruno's lap.

It was more uncomfortable when he started to breathe heavily. He could feel his half-hard dick twitch at the contact. He could also feel Bruno's an inch away from his own. He breathed heavier, looking down at Bruno's chest and then trailing down to his crotch. He couldn't hide how bright he was blushing. Bruno cupped his chin and moved his face towards his own. Fugo's heart was thumping. They kissed three times, like how Bruno had started to kiss Narancia, closed sweet kisses. Fugo could feel Narancia's close gaze staring at them waiting for more. Fugo opened his mouth without thinking and that same hand on his chin moved his head away.

Fugo couldn't hide a hurt expression. Bruno wriggled under him, he moved down slightly, back no longer straight up against the chair. Fugo hitched at the thought of their crotches being closer. He was distracted from it when Bruno's other hand winded around Narancia's waist. Narancia made a click in his mouth out of confusion but he let Bruno move him, lead him. He stumbled slightly not sure where Bruno was making him go. He was moved down only slightly and shoved closer to Fugo. Even sitting on Bruno, Fugo was still higher than Narancia; but not by much. Bruno's hand moved from Narancia's waist to his cheek, while his hand on Fugo's chin he moved their faces to look at each other. Bruno sat back when he placed them where he wanted. He silently told them what to do by leaving them. Cupping his chin, propping himself up nonchalantly with his elbow on the chair's arm.

Without thinking Fugo closed the gap. He pushed his lips out to meet Narancia's still half open ones. He closed his eyes and clicked open his mouth. He turned his head in, and lapped his tongue at Narancia's open mouth until he felt a wet tongue meet his. His body leaned to the side to get closer and his hands hovering over Narancia's waist. He cupped his body into his hands. His lips suckled against Narancia's and reopened to continue lapping at his mouth openly. He could feel Narancia's body through his thin shirt. He trailed his fingers and tried to visualize it.

He felt Narancia nip at his lips a few times until their tongues just met and exchanged saliva. He was drooling from the open kiss. He tried to swallow but he didn't want to close his mouth so it dribbled down his chin. Narancia's hands hand grabbed at his longer hair. He was being pulled roughly how Narancia wanted. His head was pulled slightly away and Narancia licked up the saliva from his chin. He pulled his head into himself. Fugo let him pull. He clawed at his hair in a frantic but firm way. He sucked and lapped at his mouth letting out sounds of moans through his throat. Their lips clashed together roughly and even thought Narancia was basically forcing his tongue down his throat, completely closing the gap, he could still hear the wet slobbering sounds of saliva and air bubbles escaping their mouths, dripping down. It was messy and shameless.

While their bodies tried to lean closer and their arms clawed at each other frantically. He squinted to look down. His breathing hitched which caused more slobbery air bubbles to foam. His efforts to kiss got distracted as he hazily looked at Bruno. Narancia kept kissing at the same pace. Bruno was still cupping his chin but his other hand had found its way to his own crotch. He was leisurely kneading around an area where a tent in his trousers had emerged only inches away from Fugo's own hard on. He watched with his full attention, feeling his hips grind down in the direction. He wanted to close that gap and find release for them both. Bruno's mouth opened and he mouthed the word _"Continue."_ at him.

Fugo tried to ignore the heat in his groin and how desperately he wanted to touch that tent so he could turn back into Narancia's mouth. He continued kissing slobbery but his mind couldn't focus on the thought alone. His hips continued to roll down as he kissed. He tried to distract himself with the taste of Narancia. It couldn't be explained as a food. He knew the basics, chemical reactions, how saliva could be used to judge a potential mate by taste. He liked this taste. His thoughts continued to burn into his groin.

He could feel his dick twitch harder. His thoughts became messy. He thought about how soft Narancia's lips are, low fast and firm his tongue could move, how wet and warm and deep his mouth seemed. He wanted to enter it, he pushed his head in further kissing deeper into Narancia, trying to taste his way as far into Narancia's throat as possible. His hips jolted a few times. The clicking of their lips aroused him further.

 _God_ , he just wanted to get deeper into that mouth, and not with his tongue. He shunted his hips forward enough to graze with Bruno's crotch. His hands moved from Narancia's waist and clutched at his hair and head. He pulled him in more. Narancia squirmed under him but kept his tongue movements, becoming more ravenous. Fugo felt a scratching feeling at his thigh. He held his head and wired his fingers through his hair. He thought about that headband, how he could hold onto it… How he wanted to just put his cock in Narancia's mouth and pull his head down to meet his balls and just keep him there, thrust into that soft mouth. He started moaning loudly, but incoherently, into Narancia's mouth, dry humping his cock into Bruno's lap. He felt a tug and then felt the familiar – yet foreign – feeling of fingers over his cock, they felt so cold compared to how hot his groin felt.

He suddenly gasped his head free from Narancia's and moaned loudly. It was a rough broken voice but soaked in wet sounds. Narancia continued to kiss at him, trailing kisses over his cheek, licking his chin, and eventually moving to sucking at his neck. " _Bucc- Narh-!_ " He couldn't finish it. He stared down, hands clinging and tightening to Narancia's shoulders as he watched to see what had caused that feeling. He saw it, Bruno's hand had moved from calming his own arousal and had looped his hand into one of Fugo's holes. He managed to stretch it but he'd gotten his hand in and cupped the base of his cock. His thumb was rubbing and his fingers teased. They didn't give him a friction. His hips jolted up into that hand. Bruno continued to fondle and play, massaging the base, but it wasn't enough and it ached.

It made him ache more as his hand tightened around the base. " _N, Please!_ " He didn't want him to. He felt embarrassed that Bruno seemed to think this was necessary. He was gripping tightly and Fugo was still sharp enough to grasp that this wasn't a favour. He was tightening his grip enough, he was trying to slow the blood flow to his cock. _Did he really think he'd come from just this?_ Fugo felt so ashamed and embarrassed but he continued to press his chest to Narancia, and continued to thrust his hips into that tight hand. Narancia's continued licks and kisses to his neck didn't help calm him down. He eventually heard a light chuckle from Bruno.

"That's enough." Narancia perked up, alert. It was almost as if he wasn't aware his make-out session had been involving a third until interruption. His tongue stayed hanging out. Fugo stayed where he was, his hands releasing Narancia but lingered still. Bruno's hand was still tight around his base. Narancia eventually peered over and noticed Bruno's hand. He whined with jealously and his legs made a show of wanting attention. Fugo was certain Narancia wouldn't want it so bad if he knew how badly Bruno was teasing him.

Bruno's hand slowly released him and slipped out from the hole. He put his hand back onto the arm. "Off." He continued.

Fugo whined and leaned forward, begging. He didn't care how pathetic he was. "No, Please, Buccellati I can last, I can last! I can control myself, Buccellati please you know I can control myself. I can do anything for you-" He cozied up to Bruno's chest, he seemed like a shallow love interest from an old 1960s movie by clinging up to him. He rubbed his hands over him like how Narancia did earlier. He felt so shallow and small but he couldn't stop himself grovelling. He didn't want to get cast out. He didn't want it to end and he didn't want Bruno to replace him anymore.

Bruno's hand held onto his arm gently pushing him away. "I know." Fugo reluctantly followed backwards, awkwardly unhooking his leg from the chair and stumbling backwards. He looked down avoiding Narancia's looks at him. He didn't know what Narancia was thinking of him but he felt like it was judgmental. Bruno's hand guided him down, pushing him down firmly.

As Fugo fell to the floor before him, Bruno's hand moved to cup his chin. Fugo stared back at him. "That's why you're going to give your mouth to me, right?" Bruno's fingers traced his bottom lip, soaked with saliva, and then pushed two fingers into his gaping mouth. Fugo's mouth turned up into a smile around his fingers. Narancia placed his hands on the arm of the chair and peered over to look at Fugo, kneeling between Bruno's legs. Fugo nodded frantically. He would do his best.


End file.
